


Blue Blood Bites

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Gen, Humorous Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Plot/Plotless, Talk of Suicide, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Jeremiah took in a young vampire Bruce Wayne and befriended him.. it all spirals from there.





	Blue Blood Bites

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot to this, I just wrote and hoped.. I noticed there's much more vampire fics with Jeremiah as the vampire and thought that Bruce needed a chance at being a vampire to. So here we are.. seriously I had like no plot to go on with this, so sorry that it's all over the place.   
> Enjoy!

It has been only a month since Jeremiah had met the vampire boy.. one month since he brought the boy inside. One month since he changed his life and opened his eyes.   
Bruce Wayne had been attacked by something or someone, he still never says. He just came upon the bunker one night and Jeremiah was convinced that he had no idea that it was even a bunker, much less an active one. Still he watched the boy slide down against the door and in a panic, he had told Ecco to get him inside.

He guessed in a way he wanted the younger safe from whatever harmed him. Also he owed Thomas and Martha so much.. he felt this was just a pinch of repayment.. saving their only son. How could he have known what they were? None knew.. right?

Bruce was upon him in a few days, teeth biting harshly into his arm, tearing fabric and snarling like a beast. Ecco was thankfully away or she'd probably had shot him. Only when Jeremiah felt pain in his arm and the realization he was bleeding, did Bruce calm down but not kept hold of his arm with his shaking hands, snarling and threatening to bite whenever Jeremiah had courage to try and move his arm.

It was a fearful fascination that he noticed he wasn't bleeding out onto the floor, instead he watched and felt the boy suck on his arm and run his tongue along the bite he inflicted.. there was something that kept him calmer than he should.. it was a nice sensation when in reality he should have been panicking more.. only when he felt lightheaded did Bruce let go, only than did they share their looks of horror at what the boy did. Bruce was quickly on him again, licking the bite that was vicious and before Jeremiah's awed eyes did his wound close up, leaving only paler skin. 

He would be allowed to see the world since Bruce couldn't exactly silence him or make him not remember. He was a Wayne, they were vampires.. but not like those in stories.. not fully at least. Every weakness told was not true, down to the sunlight, though it does annoy them a bit. Immortality? Not true unless one turns another willingly and sometimes that's rare. Thomas had turned a few in his time and still aged. And clearly they all can die like humans can.. given what happened what felt like a lifetime ago.

It felt partly like a betrayal.. Thomas trusted Jeremiah as Jeremiah trusted the Waynes. Martha who'd been like a mother to him, and Thomas like a father that loved Jeremiah.. why didn't either of them tell him? Maybe because he'd ask them and they didn't want to risk him becoming like them.. still he let it go. Bruce was a vampire.. and Jeremiah didn't see anything bad about that.. aside from Bruce liked his blood and tried to keep away from him on days when he was hungry.

 

\---

Of course, Jeremiah, being not so smart one day finally welcomes his new friend to take his blood. The boy was hesitant, still Jeremiah insisted for curiosity's sake and that Bruce was forced to kill which he dislikes.. why not have a donor that can help?

Teeth would find his neck instead of his arms.. the breath was warm against his skin, it caused goosebumps. Teeth careful against his pale skin as he searched for the area.. finding it was simple. The sharp teeth sunk in without a hassle, and the pain was all he felt for a second before he felt the warm feeling spread through him.. relaxing him. 

Bruce was Death, and Jeremiah was welcoming him as he should. The warmth was venom made to calm the victim, the prey, while the predator gives them a silent and peaceful death.. that above all frightened him that he wanted Bruce to kill him if it meant feeling this way. Still the boy let go and he always was alive, though exhausted afterward. 

The ginger played with _Death_ every once in awhile, feeding him, enjoying the peace that came at the cost of his red life being taken to feed the other...

It was a lot more amusing when Jeremiah was drunk one night and Bruce helped himself and wound up suffering from the alcohol in Jeremiah's blood.. strange but funny that they both had hangovers in the morning. 

 

\---

One month felt like a year. He found himself in love with Death, with Bruce, his best and only friend. His heart fluttered whenever Bruce spoke to him.. it was so strange. Was it love truly? Of course, Jeremiah had darkness in him.. rarely did it come out but when it did..

"Bruce.. have you ever thought of not stopping?" He'd ask, half drunk.

"Stop what?" The words were growing in alarm.. he knew what he questioned but needed to be told he was wrong. He was not.

"Me.. Drinking me dry? Killing me?"

" _Jeremiah_ " His tone was warning, threatening him.. Jeremiah went on.

"I long for it when you do it. I accept that one time you will not stop.. don't think I don't notice you're struggling to make yourself stop. I love feeling at peace, it's so nice, away from all the crap of my past, away from the crap the future will bring."

"You're drunk. You don't believe this." Bruce frowned. Another sad fact about vampires is that they can see memories while they drink blood. He had seen the horrors in Jeremiah's past. With Jerome, with his drunken mother, with the circus.. it was obvious that being drunk brings truth while being sober brings lies.. still he didn't want to hear this. "I'm leaving."

"Why? So you don't have to hear the truth? You love my sweet honey'd lies but when I'm telling the truth, you want to run." He lowered his gaze. "I guess it's better. While sober I don't want to die.. not really. I want to live, yet when you feed on me.. I feel perfect somehow. Free. It's funny.. when I'm dying do I feel at peace."

Bruce looks at him with a cold expression. These damned humans, believing that one bad day is the end... selfish, greedy humans. Sure, Bruce had been struggling with feeding on Jeremiah, but that wasn't because he wanted him dead.. was it? He wanted to just hit the red-headed idiot. "You need to find peace in living. You cannot be afraid of your brother forever. You must live.."

"I've been hiding from him for over ten years.. shows how long I can be afraid. If I was given a choice, I'd take you as my killer over him. He'd make me suffer, slowly crush my sanity before killing me. You.. you're the kind predator, you'd make it quick, Bruce. Don't you understand? When he comes for me.. when he destroys me, I want you to finish me off.. give me that mercy."

Bruce thought Jeremiah was already insane, asking such a terrible thing. He wanted to leave, yet he saw the other fall over, asleep but still tears rolled down his face. "Jerome will not do that to you. He will never find you."

 

\---

Of course.. fate is as cruel as always to him. Jeremiah was slowly going mad from the gas that his twin had left him before his death. It twisted his thoughts.. made him extra paranoid. Yet he shivered, looking at Bruce with a plea.

They both knew what Jeremiah had said. What he wanted. Bruce bit his lip.. he couldn't.. yet he felt the thirst come even though he already fed on someone. The thirst wanted the little willing prey before him, it knew that Jeremiah wanted to be devoured by Bruce. Bruce meanwhile felt sick that these primal thoughts came into his mind. Friend, not prey.   
Slowly he lowered his gaze. "I can't"

"Please. His insanity must end. I hear him.. hear him laughing. He said what he'll do once he's in control. So much horrible things I will do.. I will die here either by you or him. I may be alive today but I will not be me. He tells me you won't do it, that your blue blooded tongue will gag on my filthy blood. Prove him wrong."

Bruce looked around where Jeremiah was looking. No one was there, not even a ghost.. just that Jack-In-The-Box. He reached out, gently touching the other's face, only to react in fear when he accidently rubbed makeup away, underneath the pale skin was just white. He should've been there with him. Not only did Jerome destroy Jeremiah, but he may have destroyed Bruce as well. 

"Bruce.. just pretend.. forget I'm me if you must. Pretend you found a stranger, an easy meal" His hands touch Bruce's face. "I'm so sorry.."

Bruce was holding back his tears, forcing them to dry out behind his eyes. Pretend.. he must now. The primal side of him wanted Jeremiah, the human heart in him wanted himself to run and never look back. Still he knew Jeremiah was fighting a losing battle. His eyes closed. "Let yourself go Jeremiah.. and I will let myself go."

"Bru-"

"I will give you peace. You will not leave the bunker alive.. you will not do what he tells you to. Just let yourself go." His eyes look at Jeremiah with a growing hunger, teeth becoming fanged. Slowly all trace of Bruce, his friend, was replaced by a hungry vampire that eyed Jeremiah as food. A voice was low, cruel. "Run."

And Jeremiah did slowly get up and run. He heard the mocking laughter of his brother in the distance. Still he ran.. there was something ancient in this. Where he, a human, was no longer the Apex Predator. Instead he was fleeing from a true predator. Slowly he did let himself go. Slowing his pace to remove his contacts and make up, showing just what monster Jerome made.   
He made it to the exit, there was some strange spark of hope mixed with fear. Bruce was lying-- 

A sudden force on top of his back proved otherwise. 

The force was painful, nails digging into his shoulders.. he was on the floor, shaking in pain. The weight let up but the speed was near impossible.. he was forced up so quickly and slammed harshly against the cold wall. Eyes carefully looked at the one that held him in place.. he saw Bruce, yet he wasn't Bruce anymore. He was a vampire that found his human, and judging by the triumphant smile, it proved that Bruce let Jeremiah have hope of escape and crushed it at the last minute... it was wonderfully done.

Bruce let himself go and couldn't help but have a double take at the man he caught. He almost was convinced he caught the wrong man. The other had pale skin but not this pale, and his eyes were hazel brown.. not this strange color that no human had. Still he could smell that it was the same.. Jeremiah Valeska. Eyes look at anticipation, feeling the quick heartbeat under his skin. He worked up quite an appetite and this human will satisfy... still he felt some pain for him. A friend. He kept the man pinned against the bunker wall, removing his hands to place on his shoulders, he lunged his head forward..

The bite was not gentle.. the teeth bit into his neck greedily, tearing his jugular and making him nearly choke on his own blood that came up from the injury. He could hear the insanity within him, yelling at him to fight. The wound was probably fatal, even if Bruce let him go, he'd still die.. he felt the blood rush forth and Bruce greedily drink it, swallowing as if he was the one thing that'd keep him alive.. 

Jeremiah was thankful Bruce held him there, so when he slid down in a weakened state, he didn't fall.. Bruce slid with him, full intent to drink him until his veins were dry. His head pounded as quickly as his heart that beat so quick he felt it'd give out before Bruce was finished.. still he felt himself growing weaker. Sitting there, eyes looking ahead. The feeling that once warmed him was near unnoticeable.. he was not in any pain from the vicious attack. He didn't know when his arms found themselves wrapped around the vampire, fingers holding onto his coat as a sign of confirmation that this was happening and it wasn't false hope. 

Life was leaving him, feeding Death as Jeremiah wanted.. as he knew it would be. His one regret is that Bruce had to deal with loss again, and Jeremiah will not see what he will become. Eyes look ahead, feeling himself fading, darkness clouding his eyes that he mistook for himself closing them

Jeremiah as laying down on his side, eyes looking ahead at nothing, his heart barely beating, neck so torn that one would mistake that an animal mauled him. Bruce finished. His stomach full of his best friend's blood.. he felt satisfied as he looked down at the man. He had seen what the poor red head went through, fighting the insanity. Seeing the hallucinations. "I should have been here." He lowers himself, eyeing the man that's heart was failing due to the lack of blood, thinking.. Jeremiah was dying. His hands took hold. "I'm so sorry.." He was committing such an awful and selfish act. Yet he couldn't stop.. wouldn't stop. He will not fail Jeremiah, the man can be saved, but not by death but by life.

He pulled the near-corpse up. "If it doesn't work.. you will be at peace. But if it does.." His voice trailed. He wouldn't let Jeremiah die. He instead sliced open the side of his own neck. He pulled the other towards the bleeding injury, was Jeremiah always this heavy? He placed the red lips against his skin. Seconds felt like minutes before the tongue licked against the blood, desperate... Bruce was relieved but didn't let go, not even as Jeremiah's teeth bit to widen the cut, it stung.. "You will have the brother you never had.. my blue blood as yours, your blood as mine.. fair trade." He whispered more to himself.

Jeremiah was dead. He was at peace. Yet something pulled him, made him stir. It was a taste, metallic, yet sweet, like a chocolate that was forbidden. It rolls over his tongue and down his throat, into his belly that he didn't know was hungry for it, starved and needing more. His teeth bit down on the softness and was reward with more. The liquid he swallowed was filling him with life, pulling him from death's hold. Somehow he found strength within himself, found himself rising, pulling someone up that was growing weaker while he grew stronger. When the other pulled away did his eyes open, licking his lips and along his mouth to taste the last drops.. it was so delightful. He saw Bruce through blurry eyes, seeing him look so tired.. what was wrong with him? Did he take the liquid to? 

"Jeremiah.." Bruce called him and it took a moment for him to register. Jeremiah. Yes that was his name, otherwise his dear friend wouldn't have called him it. Not Xander, just Jeremiah. And somehow he felt unstoppable.. somehow he felt awakened from the best sleep he had.. he was smiling and nearly sang. He picked up Bruce with newfound strength and hugged the other tightly. His injury on his neck was fully healed, only a faded, barely noticeable scar remained. 

"Oh Bruce! You're so light.. when'd you get so light?" He was smiling.. still finally he saw Bruce truly now.. the blood on his face.. the cut on his neck.. Jeremiah slowly let down Bruce who struggled to stand. "Bruce.." He didn't get the words out in time.. the agony hit, the change took hold with a vengeance.. and he screamed, screamed as he fell on the floor.. his hands gripped at the floor. There was only agony and how once again he wished for death, now far more than ever before.

He could hear Bruce apologize as he struggled to breathe, choking on air.. his insides were on fire and he felt like they'd explode and burn more. "You're dying.. you will be okay. Please focus on me."

Jeremiah couldn't focus. The pain was so great. His painful transformation with the insanity gas may as well have been a little tickle. His fingers slowly left sharp claw like marks on the walls with ease.. his jaw felt like it was being destroyed.. teeth ached as his human canines changed.. everything Jeremiah was changed yet he still looked the same.. His jaws were stronger now as his body was. His senses were so high, he could hear a fly buzzing around above ground. His voice was different yet the same. 

By the time his change was complete, he was truly reborn. When he woke up, he was laying on a sofa in Wayne Manor, waking with such a thirst that breathing hurt him. Seeing the blood packs were heaven sent and before he knew what he was downing, his teeth ripped the plastic and he sucked the red liquid within, getting fresh blood on his pale skin. It was so delicious and when he was done he just wanted more.. oceans wouldn't satisfy him. Still as soon as he saw Bruce did he calm himself, licking some of the spilled blood off his fingers.

Bruce looked at the newly made vampire with both pride and guilt. Jeremiah was not like this creature before him, of course, he had to convince himself that Jeremiah was lost in the thirst. He'll be his friend again soon..

The sound of a helicopter caused him to grab his ears and cry out in pain. The dark haired boy found himself comforting Jeremiah as if he was the child and Bruce was the adult.. not really ridiculous as one would assume. "I'm sorry.. I did this to you.. against your will. Please forgive me."

Jeremiah whimpered, holding himself as he got used to the new sounds. The thirst didn't go away.. he wanted more. Bruce made sure he fed him enough but never overfed him.

 

\---

It'd be days until Jeremiah was himself again, silent though. His anger was known in a whisper. "You took the one thing I asked of you away... you lied to me." 

He couldn't stay angry at Bruce though. It was understandable. Still there was the thirst and he found out exactly how to quiet it.. he didn't tell Bruce, he heard it on the news. A Gothamite found with their blood drained. Jeremiah killed an innocent. Yet the thirst finally silenced itself. Bruce was in a rage though, making his victory turn sour.. it was only a human, he needed the thirst to stop.

"Jeremiah.. you cannot kill people."

"Why?" He finally replied back. "I had to do it.. it was the only way to stop the voice in my head. It told me it'd stop when I fed.. and it has stopped"

"We don't kill any random person on the street."

That made sense and no sense to him. Still he nodded and promised he wouldn't do it again.. he lied. 

Ecco was next. Jeremiah came back to the manor in a panic. He lays her down so Bruce can deal with her. He was pacing, sobbing. "S-She found me. I didn't know what happened.. I know I attacked her. She fought me but.. but I couldn't stop-- She'll never forgive me--"

Bruce was careful with her. Jeremiah caused a bad injury, her knuckles were bloody and bruised and since Jeremiah had bruises, it shown she was a fighter. He looked upon Jeremiah with a simple question. "Will you think she'll keep our secret?"

"Y... Yes she will." He looks at Ecco, feeling only guilt. She had had the skill to kill him.. yet she tried to just get him off. "She devoted her life to me..." The worst is he licked his lips to get a taste of her blood that was drying on them.. she was _delicious_.

 

\---

Ecco lowered her gaze, silent as usual, unreadable as Jeremiah and Bruce explained best they could. 

His dearest Ecco, always nice company.. and he nearly killed her. He told her that she can leave and never return as long as she keeps this quiet. She stayed. She wanted to stay with Jeremiah.. no matter what. If anything she was more mad that he kept this from her on top of him **wanting** to die..

Needless to say, when one says nothing can scare a vampire, they never had been yelled at or lectured by Ecco...

Bruce was a bit afraid of her himself.

 

\---

It would be awhile before Jeremiah realized that there was no insanity in him. Well, aside from the hunger for human blood. The gas that affected him was gone.. not fully but it was so bearable now. 

Slowly but surely (and with Ecco breathing down his neck more than Bruce) he found himself feeding less and less and still feeling alright. He got used to feeding on the bags of blood more than people, still he also found his cravings leaned more towards criminals.. especially those that remained loyal to Jerome.. one could guess sibling jealousy remained.. Jeremiah wanted to clean up the streets yes, but he also secretly loves the followers seeing him and having hope only for it to be torn away when he showed his intentions..

He at least didn't do it often and singled out the worst. Bruce aged and became The Batman-

"Seriously... The Batman?"

"What? It is intimidating"

"Yeah.. you're dressed up as a bat and fighting crime.. _woooo hiss... so terrifying_. Seriously, what are trying to do? Laugh the criminals into submission."

"Wouldn't you be a little scared if you were in a dark alley and suddenly see a giant bat-- stop laughing! It is scary!"

"Right, and I'm a clown..."

"Apply some overdone red blush to your cheeks and you might be one."

Jeremiah rolls his eyes. "Yes, I'm a Joker.. haha" The two laugh some. "But seriously, can we not use a Bat?"


End file.
